The Care and Feeding of Magical Sheep
by Anna Nigma
Summary: Or twenty things you probably didn't know about Seamus Finnigan.


**Disclaimer: I make no money off of this. It isn't mine.**

**A/N: Decided to do a not terribly in-depth study of an oft-ignored character. Here it is.**

_Geographically, Ireland is a medium-sized rural island that is slowly but steadily being consumed by sheep._

_~Dave Barry_

**The Care and Feeding of Magical Sheep **

1. Seamus grows up listening to stories of the Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived. Like many boys his age he spends a fair amount of time dreaming about what it would be like to be best friends with him. Harry, he decides, will be like a brother to him, at school they'll be inseparable and holidays will be spent flooing back and forth to each others' houses, spending the night and going out on daytrips.

2. He's never quite forgiven Ron for living the life he's always wanted.

3. Seamus's mother's family has been raising a rare breed of magical sheep for roughly two thousand years, give or take a century. It's actually made them rather wealthy but he learns at a young age not to flaunt it.

4. The sorting hat almost puts him in Hufflepuff.

5. He manages to talk his way out of it but as the years pass he wonders occasionally if it was the right thing to do. Some days he regrets it but most of the time it doesn't even cross his mind.

6. Seamus's best subject is Charms. If it weren't for Hermione he'd be top of their year.

7. In reality Seamus hates rum. He will never tell anyone. It would ruin his image.

8. Seamus actually worries a great deal about his image even before he's old enough to really have one.

9. When he's fourteen he has a brief and painfully embarrassing crush on Hermione.

10. Nothing comes of it of course, and he's never quite forgiven Ron for that either.

11. He's never been more mortified in his life than when his mother attempts to corner Harry after fifth year to gush over him. She's just spent months badmouthing him to anyone who would stand still long enough to listen. Thankfully Harry doesn't notice and disappears into the crowd before his mother can fully humiliate him by proving she is just as content to follow the crowd as the sheep she has worked with her entire life.

12. It is the closest he will ever come to hating one of his parents.

13. He loses his virginity to Lavender Brown in their sixth year. She's just broken up with Ron and he's just bored and neither of them particularly dislikes the other and it just sort of happens before he quite realizes what's going on.

14. He hates that even though it's her first time too it feels like leftovers. Like it was never meant to happen with him. It lingers awkwardly between them for weeks but then Professor Dumbledore dies and the war begins in earnest and it doesn't seem very important anymore.

15. During the war Seamus and his family go into hiding. They fidelius their home and close their doors to the world.

16. He is both relieved and ashamed that he is never asked to take an active part in the resistance but when he hears about the fighting going on at Hogwarts he knows he has to act. Despite his own doubts Seamus is a Gryffindor at heart.

17. Although they were close friends at Hogwarts he and Dean grow apart after the war. His months spent on the run have forced Dean to grow up and Seamus finds that, sad as it is to be left behind, it is probably for the best. They really don't have much in common anymore.

18. When he is twenty-six he marries a muggle girl who will only ever know enough about magic to think he's amazing. It's a good feeling.

19. They live a quiet life full of sheep and eventually children and for the first time in his life he is perfectly content with what he has.

20. Seamus dies at the ripe old age of one hundred and six. Harry has still never seen his house.

**A/N: Hope that wasn't as much of a downer as it felt like when I wrote it. He ended up happy so I suppose it's okay.**

**As always reviews and constructive criticism are both appreciated and adored. : ) **


End file.
